Rikku and the Unexpected Visitors
by Musicmaker
Summary: Rikku has a day of training at Malcalania Woods, and wants to cool down in a pool, where unexpected visitors await her...


This is my first lemon fic, it's a one shot between Rikku and...you'll see. I do have a disclaimer: I don't own Rikku (I wish I did, she'd be hot to own XD) or any other Final Fantasy characters. Also, I want credit where it's due, I got the idea for the fic from Line Marvel, who does Hentai artwork, his flash game "Jungle Girl" gave me the concept idea for this fic. I don't really care if you flame me, I just did this for fun. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

"GOTCHA! You think you can get me? You make me laugh!" Rikku danced around the giant ice fiend with a sense of ease and fun. The fiend, indeed, was having a horrible time, and hadn't touched the quick girl at all except for small pieces of ice from his strikes at her.

"NANIENANIEBOOBOO! This is getting boring now." Rikku quickly used her garment grid and changed to Black Mage and cast Flare on the fiend before finishing it of with Firaga. She smirked slightly at the sight of the melted fiend before her and changed back to her thief outfit and pocketed the grid. Sighing deeply, she stretched upward and yawned with a little more drama than was necessary. "I'm beat…I should go for a swim."

One year ago, she had helped in the defeat what appeared to be a blob of water in the area she was heading to…she could remember it well. She and Yuna had both fought on the front line of the party, and when he was around. Yuna just never stopped about him now. She sighed as she commsphered the Celsius.

"Brother?" There was nothing but static. "BROTHER!"

Brother's grumpy face slowly appeared. "YES? What do you want!"

"Nothing, I'm taking a dip before we leave."

"And may you drown…"

"NO PEEKING!" She grimaced and rolled her eyes and turned the commsphere around and put it down facing away from where she was to dress as she stopped in front of the pool of calm water. Taking her time, she slowly undressed her fit and hard body until she was nude. She sighed as she put her garment grid down on top of her clothes and made her way to the water. The Malcalania Woods were silent, and few people knew about the pool she was at, there had to be no one for miles…

"Oh yeah…that's the good stuff," she sighed as she slowly sank into the water and closed her eyes. But before long, the Brother's voice was on the commsphere behind her.

"Rikku, you be careful now, there are many creatures out there, some of which you'd never think existed."

"Ah stuff it. I can take care of myself, you know."

"If you say so, over and out, I'll wait for your call." And with that, Brother turned off the commsphere. Rikku sighed again.

"Ah…peace at last…" The peace wasn't to last. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Rikku looked down into the clear waters to see what looked like an eel or snake slithering away from her foot. "Golly…a girl just can't get peace, can she? And now something wanted to bite me…ah well, at least it went away." But before she could relax again, four of the things slithered up in the water. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rikku screamed and tried to get out of the water, but two of them wrapped around her ankles and prevented her from getting out as fast as she had planned; thanks to her strength, she was able to pull herself out of the water and see the things for the first time. They were tentacles, and they were slimy, and had no mouths, just a tiny hole at the end of each tentacle. If she could've reached her daggers, perhaps she would have escaped, but the other two tentacles came out from the water and wrapped around her wrists and completely stopped her from moving.

"AH! LET ME GO YOU LITTLE THINGS! LET ME GO!" Rikku struggled against the tentacles, but the more she struggled, the tighter they got.

I will not cry for help…I will not cry for help, I can take these things… 

The tentacles lifted her nude figure into the air and hung her over the water sturdily as she continued to struggle.

"What do you want from me? You can't eat me, you haven't got mouths to eat with." But suddenly, realization dawned on her as three more tentacles sprung from the water and looked like they were pointed at her lower body. "Oh no…please don't. I haven't since I was 15, and…god damn it Gippal…BROTHER! GET DOWN HERE!" But the commsphere was off, and Brother could not hear her at all, nor could anyone, they were all miles away. The tentacles would not wait any longer, the two holding her ankles slowly moved away from each other, spreading her legs, before moving upward, holding her legs up as well. She could see it all happening, too. The first tentacles moved around her, stared at her for a moment before thrusting itself into her mouth. "MMMMPHH!" The tentacle began to move in and out, quickly, she tried to bite it, but it was hard, like a rubber hose, she would've needed her daggers. Before long, a second tentacle found her clit and teased it for a moment before pushing in, and causing great pleasure to itself and Rikku. The third quickly followed after the tentacles turned her over so that her stomach faced the water, it slowly pressed its slimy self into her anus, and began a rhythm. Rikku had no idea about tentacles like this, but having three of them inside of her was disgusting, yet somehow satisfying. She began to enjoy it, as the tentacles moved faster and faster, causing her to moan in pleasure as she was forced to suck and spread her legs.

_Ohhhh….ohhhhh Yevon this reminds me of Gippal, except it's like there's three of him!_

The tentacles holding her tightened their grip as the other three hit their top speed, thrust a final time as deep as they could, and sent their juices into her. At this, Rikku began to cry, not wanting to have a tentacle monster as a baby, but she discovered as the tentacles exited her, their juice was only water! And that it was SHE who had sent out juices. Smiling slightly, Rikku looked at the tentacle in front of her, "Hey…you guys aren't so bad after all, are you?" Suddenly, the tentacles dropped her straight into the water, and disappeared into the deeper part of the lake.

"Brother?"

"Yes, Rikku?"

"Come pick me up…please?"

"Um…sure, ok?"

Back on the airship… 

The door to the bridge opened and Rikku stumbled in, look very disheveled. Buddy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Uh…Rikku, you ok?" Rikku stared at Buddy for a moment, and answered: "I don't want to talk about it."


End file.
